


Recueil OS Damon

by Tom_Regulus_Antares



Category: Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Simon Cowell/David Walliams - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Regulus_Antares/pseuds/Tom_Regulus_Antares
Summary: Un recueil de textes Damon (David Walliams/Simon Cowell) sur l'univers de Britain's Got Talent.
Relationships: Simon Cowell/David Walliams
Comments: 30
Kudos: 1





	1. Damon #1

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis personne d'autre qu'un modeste auteur.  
> David a une vie, Simon aussi.  
> Ils ne sont pas en couple.  
> Je respecte cela.  
> J'écris juste sur... un "monde alternatif" dirons nous x)

En ce mercredi Simon soupira et regarda sa montre. Encore une heure et il pourrait rentrer chez lui...  
Ils venaient de terminer leur journée d’audition et il n’avait qu’une hâte : quitter les studios.  
Il se leva rapidement et sorti le plus rapidement possible du bâtiment avant de rejoindre sa voiture. Une fois a l’intérieur il se permit de montrer son état émotionnel réel.

Lui Simon Cowell déprimait. Oh son travail lui plaisait mais il songeait de plus en plus a quitter l’émission la saison prochaine. Il ne venait travailler qu'à contre cœur. Et le public le trouvait plus dur, plus sec. Et David s’éloignait un peu plus de lui que d’habitude.  
Il était las de toute la mascarade de sa vie.

Il mit les clefs sur le contact et démarra le moteur avant de soupirer et de faire marche arrière.  
Il ne remarqua pas David qui l’observait depuis l’autre côté du parking. Il donna un coup de volant et s’engagea sur la route.

David resté a côté de sa voiture eut un pauvre sourire triste. Il avait observé son patron et il lui semblait que le plus vieux était plus fatigué ses derniers temps, qu'il le regardait souvent avec un drôle de regard. Peut-être qu'il pourrait être... Non. Il s’imaginait des choses. Jamais Simon ne pourrait être attiré par l’homme qu’il était. Jamais il ne le verrait comme autre chose qu’un ami...

Simon poussa la porte de sa maison et referma derrière lui. Il regarda les blancs dans l'entrée et le salon. Lauren était partie. Ils avaient rompu, sans rancune leur relation n'étant plus que l'amitié et rien d'autre ils n'avaient pas voulu continuer sur cette pente là. Mais il se sentait seul sans aucunes autres traces de vie que les siennes dans cette grande maison. Si seul. Il se coucha sans manger ce soir là et rêva des bras forts d’un homme qu’il connaissait bien le prendre dans une étreinte douce. Il rêva de la voix d’un homme qu’il connaissait bien lui murmurer que tout allait bien. Et lorsqu’il vit le visage de David surmonter le corps contre lequel il était allongé il sursauta et s’éveilla, bizarrement apaisé par la présence de son collègue dans son rêve.

Le lendemain Simon était plus reposé, plus souriant. David en était heureux. L’homme était plus détendu. Il songea tristement que ce n’était pas grâce à lui.  
Il ne pouvait pas se tromper plus lourdement.  
Simon pensait souvent a son rêve très agréable et perturbant. Jamais il n'avait aussi bien dormit que depuis qu'il rêvait de David.

Le vendredi Simon était morose. Dans la soirée de la veille il avait prit le temps de réfléchir et avait mis le doigt sur LE problème : il savait David pan mais quand même ils sortaient ensemble... il était plus vieux que lui, et pas qu’un peu... c’était assez gênant d’un point de vue moral et cela ferai surtout jaser la foule si cela venait à se savoir.  
Cependant quand cette nuit la il rêva de David, de sa chaleur et de son odeur sa morale alla voir ailleurs si il y était, c’était trop bon pour qu’il puisse s’en passer.

Ce samedi matin, en se réveillant de son rêve si doux, il décida de rester dans son lit, espérant se rendormir. Mais il n’y parvint pas. Il finit par se lever et alla se faire un café mais alors qu’il allait allumer la cafetière il tourna le regard vers le bar a alcool et décida de se servir un verre de whisky plutôt. Il retourna dans sa chambre avec le verre et la bouteille et s’assit sur le lit. Il porta le verre a ses lèvres et ressassa ses souvenirs. Tous concernaient David. Trop obnubilé par l’homme qui hantait ses nuits il se resservit un verre puis un suivant sans vraiment se rendre compte de la quantité d’alcool présente dans son organisme. Il ressentait encore les bras de David autour de lui lors du slow qu’ils avaient dansés durant une des auditions précédentes. Il avait alors maintenu une certaine distance entre eux mais aujourd’hui alors qu’il souhaitait plus que retrouver cette sensation il regrettait cette distance. Il souhaitait qu’elle ne fut jamais établie. Il souffrait de sa propre stupidité et de sa peur des sentiments.

Oui il avait peur de ce que les sentiments pouvaient faire. Peur de se retrouver seul de nouveau. Alors il tenait tout le monde à distance. Surtout depuis sa désastreuse histoire avec Lauren. Il soupira et regarda dans les tiroirs de sa table de nuit sans y penser réellement et en sorti une boite de somnifères. Il sorti une plaquette et regarda les petites pilules avant de hausser les épaules et de les déposer en vue sur sa table de chevet. Il saisit sa bouteille et laissa son verre de côté avant de s’adosser aux oreillers et de fermer les yeux en prenant une rasade du liquide brun.  
Il revoyait encore David, sa bouche, ses yeux rieurs parfois et inquiets quand il pensait qu’il ne le regardait pas, sa franchise surprenante et son inquiétude réelle a son sujet lors de la réunion de la semaine précédente.

La rupture avec son ex compagne avait été dure pour lui. Il en avait souffert de voir disparaitre une des constantes de sa vie. Et même si c'était mieux ainsi aujourd’hui encore il avait mal lorsqu’il y repensait. Mais Lauren n’était plus là. Et le seul qui avait osé lui parler de ça, qui avait osé s’inquiéter pour lui n’était pas a ses côtés. David n’était pas avec lui. Il se souvint de la sensation grisante de protection ressentie lorsque David s’était assis sur ses genoux et l’avait serré contre lui pendant d’anciennes auditions. La sensation avait été source de grognements car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son estomac faisait des sauts périlleux ni pourquoi il se sentait si bien contre lui. Il l’avait alors repoussé. Comme pour le baiser. Cela avait été rapide et très chaste mais il avait aimé bien sur mais sur le coup il avait réagi stupidement en le repoussant mais a l’époque Lauren était la plus importante pour lui. Mais maintenant il regrettait comme si cela venait de se passer. Il soupira et reprit une gorgée avant de jeter un oeil sur les petites pilules. Il grogna et en saisit deux, les porta a sa bouche et les descendit d’une rasade d’alcool. Il posa la bouteille et se cala contre les cousins.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Il était bien là, au chaud dans un lit confortable, deux bras autours de lui le calant en position semi assise contre un torse chaud. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et sourit en voyant David allongé dans son dos. Il le maintenait contre lui et avait son menton sur ses épaules, le nez dans ses cheveux. Il tourna la tête et naturellement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l’entraînant dans un doux baiser. Simon n’osait y croire. Pourtant cela était si réel... son odeur était sur les draps, sur lui. Il sentait ses bras contre lui de manière très réelle. Puis David lui murmura quelque chose a l’oreille.  
\- Simon... tu sais que je vais devoir partir..?  
\- Tu... tu t’en vas ? Non restes...  
Son visage perdait de ses couleurs et il sentait son bonheur lui filer entre les doigts.  
\- Je ne peux pas... J’ai rendez-vous avec Lara je te l'avais déjà dis !  
\- NON... Restes... s’il te plaît... pas toi aussi... ne me laisses pas...  
Il bafouillait misérablement, ce n’était pas possible... Pas encore... Pas lui. Surtout pas lui...  
Il sentit ses larmes sur ses joues, leur goût salé sur ses lèvres. La chaleur de David s’écarta de lui et les bras forts se retirèrent en même temps que David se levait et rejoignait la porte. Il le vit sortir sans un regard et commença a pleurer a chaudes larmes. Il était tellement prit dans son cauchemar qu’il ne remarqua pas qu’il s’était réveillé et la première chose qu’il vit en ouvrant les yeux sur la réalité fut son téléphone.  
Il ne réfléchit pas plus et s’en saisit, composant rapidement le numéro de David. Il lança l’appel et pria pour qu’il réponde. Au bout de deux sonneries la voix fatiguée de David lui répondît :  
\- Simon ?  
\- David... reviens je t’en supplie...  
\- Simon je comprends pas, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Viens, je t’en prie... reviens a la maison...  
\- Simon... où est-ce que tu es ?  
\- Dans ma chambre... reviens je t’en prie...  
Il pleurait dans le combiné, alertant David qui n’avait jamais vu ni entendu l’autre homme craquer ainsi. Il accepta cependant rapidement en entendant la voix paniquée du plus vieux.  
\- J’arrive, je suis la dans dix minutes... reste en ligne et fais pas de bêtises...  
David et Simon habitaient assez proche l’un de l’autre mais il était deux heures du matin et David était en tenue de nuit.  
\- Reviens vite... je t’en supplie...  
David accouru le plus vite possible tout en rassurant Simon au téléphone. Il finit par entrer a l’aide du double qu’il possédait et se précipita vers la chambre de Simon qu’il trouva roulé en boule dans le lit, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Il s’approcha du lit et s’assit au bord, ne s’attendant pas à ce que le producteur se jette contre lui en murmurant des « tu es revenu » incessants. David passa ses bras autour de lui et le rassura, le sortant petit a petit de son cauchemar.  
Lorsque Simon reprit réellement pied avec la réalité il rougit d’embarras mais avant qu’il n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit David l’avait calé différemment contre lui dans une position plus confortable pour les deux. Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne doucement et lui murmura :  
\- Je suis là, je reste là. Dors...  
Simon bredouilla des remerciements mais fut coupé par une bouche chaude ravageant la sienne, mais David le laissa quand même parler une fois qu’il eu reprit son souffle.  
\- Je... je t’aime David...  
Il cacha son visage dans le torse du plus grand et ferma les paupières, anxieux.  
\- Moi aussi Simon, moi aussi...  
Soulagé Simon s’endormît rapidement, affalé sur l’écrivain.


	2. Damon #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un OS pour votre plus grand bonheur !  
> Bon je dois avouer que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela va donner...  
> Mais je suis heureux de l'avoir posté !

Simon était assis sur son fauteuil derrière la table des juges. Amanda, Alesha et David a ses côtés. Il laissa son regard courir sur la feuille de papier recensant les candidats de la journée et soupira en voyant qu'il ne restait qu'un nom.  
Il allait enfin pouvoir partit en week-end !  
Il était fatigué et avait eu une dure journée.  
En effet sa compagne avait décidé de le quitter. Il s'y attendait après tout il n'était pas très présent et elle avait été déçue par l'annonce de sa stérilité.  
Cela avait été un choc pour les deux de ne pas pouvoir concevoir un petit bout de chou rien qu'a eux. Simon avait été le plus touché mentalement et avait dès lors refusé de toucher Lauren intimement.  
Il aurait pu être plus cavalier mais il n'était pas a l'aise avec les sentiments. Sa réputation de glaçon était fondée sur du réel...

Il tourna son regard vers la scène et regarda le duo d'acrobates faire des pirouettes et des saltos impressionnants au rythme calqué sur une musique au tempo rapide.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées assez rapidement cependant.   
Il était tellement seul. Lauren avait même repris ses chiens. Il n'avait pas d'autre compagnie que les bouteilles et leurs cadavres allongés sur le sol de sa chambre.   
Il tournait sur un chemin étroit et sombre, le chemin de la peur.   
Après la mort de sa mère et l'abandon de Lauren il avait peur de l'abandon. Peur de se retrouver seul de nouveau après avoir accordé ses sentiments a quelqu'un.   
Il avait surtout peur de ses sentiments et de leur force. De leur force qui le tiraillait vers quelqu'un.   
Quelqu'un qui méritait mieux que lui.

Lorsque le numéro finit il laissa les autres délibérer avant de donner un "yes" lorsque ce fut son tour de s'exprimer.  
Il quitta enfin son fauteuil et se dirigea vers les coulisses, saluant la foule des spectateurs au passage.  
Il alla s'affaler sur le canapé de sa loge et soupira encore.

\- Simon ? Puis-je entrer ?

Il reconnu la voix de David et sourit doucement. David était le seul a pouvoir le mettre de bonne humeur. Même si lui aussi souffrait de sa séparation récente avec sa femme. Ils étaient deux hommes seuls souffrants de l'abandon.  
Il prit le temps de recomposer son visage qu'il avait laissé montrer l'ampleur des dégâts que la peur créait en lui et lui accorda.

\- Entre David !

Il accueilli le plus jeune avec un sourire sincère et attendit qu'il parle. Il le laissa bafouiller légèrement avant de lever un sourcil ce qui calma immédiatement le plus grand.

\- Voudrais-tu venir prendre un verre ? Je ne dispose que d'un appartement pour le moment mais j'ai réussi à sauver une bouteille de whisky, du Vieil Ogden il me semble...  
\- Avec plaisir !

Il était ravi de l'invitation de David. Lui même commençait a être oppressé par le silence de sa maison et par son accablante solitude. Et surtout, surtout il ne voulait pas que personne ne le voit ainsi, que personne ne voit l'état de l'intérieur de chez lui, que personne ne se rende compte qu'il n'était qu'une épave qui cachait de l'alcool dans sa gourde soit disant pleine d'eau.

\- Partons maintenant ?

Simon se leva et proposa sa voiture pour aller chez son ami, ce que ce dernier accepta avec joie, lui même ne souhaitant pas prendre le volant ce soir. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking et entrèrent dans le break du plus âgé. Il lança la radio et et les emmena jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée par David. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le perron alors que David entrait les clefs dans la serrure et poussait la porte, invitant silencieusement Simon a découvrir son sanctuaire.

Il découvrit un salon dans des tons de beige doux et de marron pâle donnant un côté chaleureux ouvert sur une cuisine à l'américaine dans des tons orangés et sable ainsi qu'un couloir au sol tapissé de moquette vert forêt. Il se déchaussa et posa sa sacoche sur le porte manteau dans l'entrée. Il suivit David jusqu'à un canapé crème et s'assit dessus pendant que l'autre homme allait chercher de l'alcool et des verres. Rapidement il revint et Simon détourna le regard de la fresque murale représentant la savane ou un lion dormait, magnifiquement détaillé.

\- Un whisky ?  
\- Avec joie. Tu me m'avais promis après tout !

David rit doucement et servit deux verres avant de s'asseoir a ses côtés. Ni trop près ni trop loin.  
Petit a petit son air se fit plus grave cependant.

\- Simon... Je sais que tu es mon patron et que tu pourrais me virer pour ce que je vais te dire mais je te demande de m'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de parler ou me hurler dessus... J'ai remarqué combien tu es fatigué et combien tu peines a rester concentré pendant les auditions, il y a aussi l'alcool dans la gourde et les isolements dans ta loge... Est-ce que tu es certain que tu vas bien ? Je... Je me fais du soucis tu sais ? Et... Si tu veux... On pourrait en parler..?

Simon ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il était une épave. Il savait qu'il faisait peine a voir et qu'il allait mal. Mais que David le lui dise... Cela lui était douloureux. Il ne voulait pas le blesser ou lui montrer a quel point il sombrait. David était très cher a son cœur et si il le perdait il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

\- Je... David... Je ne vais pas bien non... Je... Rah... Je ne peux... Veux... Peux pas en parler...  
\- Simon...

David s'approcha et posa son verre sur la table basse. Il entoura le plus vieux de ses bras, doucement pour ne pas le brusquer avant de le ramener contre son torse et de le câliner doucement.

\- Je suis la Simon...

Et les premières larmes coulèrent de manière incontrôlable sur les joues de Simon, descendant sur le tee-shirt de David qui le maintenait contre lui, son menton sur le haut de son crâne et sa main passant doucement dans son dos. Il laissa sa tête se poser sur le torse du plus jeune et s'accrocha aux épaules de David de toutes ses forces, pleurant de plus en plus, son souffle hoquetant et désordonné ainsi que ses reniflements et les paroles apaisantes de David ("je suis la" ou "chut ça va aller") le confortant dans l'idée que craquer devant David était une bonne chose, que tout allait s'arranger. Il pleura un moment, il ne savait pas combien de temps exactement, enfoui contre le torse chaud et fort de son hôte.  
Lorsqu'il releva la tête se fut pour tomber sur les yeux chocolats de David le dévisageant intensément.

Sans réfléchir il posa ses lèvres sur celles de celui qu'il aimait secrètement depuis plusieurs mois. Il se recula soudainement, ayant reprit pied avec la réalité et ayant réalisé ou se trouvait sa bouche mais avant qu'il n'ai pu se défaire de l'emprise du plus grand il se retrouva avec la même paire de lèvres prenant possession de sa bouche. Il ressentait la douceur de ces lèvres, leur chaleur, la douceur des bras de David autour de lui et, rapidement, il sentit la langue de David demander l'accès a sa bouche. Chose qui fut rapidement accordé et qui l’entraîna dans un baiser des plus langoureux et époustouflant qu'il n'ait vécu. David avait l'entièreté du contrôle et suçait avidement la langue de son partenaire, laissant glisser ses mains sous le haut de Simon qui gémit doucement sous l’afflux de sensations.

Il se leva et, sans couper le baiser, souleva Simon et le porta en princesse jusqu'à la chambre principale ou il l'allongea sur le lit. Il se coucha au dessus de lui et lui embrassa le sommet du crane avant de se glisser sous les couvertures et de l'inviter a se mettre a ses côtés. Immédiatement Simon vint se blottir contre le buste de son collège et maintenant amoureux et posa sa tête sur le torse chaud. Deux bras le serrèrent contre David et un soupir de bien être franchit ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et ne se sentit pas emporter par le sommeil.

David regarda l'homme blotti contre son flanc. Il savait Simon fragile mais il avait quand même était choqué au début quand il avait commencé à pleurer. Oh il savait que l'homme était brisé par les abandons mais lui ne comptait pas le laisser. Il l'aimait trop pour lui faire du mal et si il le quittait soit ! Il l'accepterai. Pour lui, pour son bonheur. Il était prêt a tout pour SON Simon. Et foi de David Walliams il le protégerait !


	3. Damon #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David était un être passionné. Depuis tout petit il se passionnait et ne lâchait plus sa passion jusqu'à qu'il en soit arrivé au bout. Hors il était passionné par les mystères. Et il se trouvait que Simon, son patron, était un mystère a part entière. Et quand il avait un mystère a résoudre il y passait tout son temps libre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je dois dire que je ne sais pas vraiment si "stalker" est un verbe de la langue française...  
> Peut-on alors le conjuguer comme les autres ?
> 
> Je crois que je j'aime beaucoup le drama aussi...  
> Parce que visiblement je n'écris que ça... ou presque...

David était un être passionné. Depuis tout petit il se passionnait et ne lâchait plus sa passion jusqu'à qu'il en soit arrivé au bout. Hors il était passionné par les mystères. Et il se trouvait que Simon, son patron, était un mystère a part entière. Et quand il avait un mystère a résoudre il y passait tout son temps libre.  
Il ne stalkait pas son boss non, juste... Il l'observait seulement.  
Et plus il en apprenait plus il tombait sous le charme de cet homme incroyable.  
Depuis son entrée dans l'émission il avait appris beaucoup de choses et était profondément enfoui sous ses sentiments.  
Tellement que lorsque Simon s'était fait plaqué par Lauren il n'avait pas hésité à aller le voir pour lui parler, pour l'aider.  
Mais il ne s'était pas attendu a un Simon colérique et amer.  
Il avait été très loin d'imaginer que l'homme avait sombré ainsi.  
Il avait même trouvé des brouillons de lettres de démission dans sa loge. Visiblement Simon voulait plaquer son travail de producteur pour pouvoir faire autre chose que de la paperasse quand il rentrait chez lui sauf que David avait vu comment Simon occupait le reste de son temps.

Et ce n'était pas franchement joli-joli...  
Surtout quand il était devait s'introduire dans la maison discrètement pour le soigner et le coucher ailleurs que sur le sol froid de son salon.  
Il veillait discrètement au détriment de sa propre santé.  
Alors il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et était très fatigué en journée. Finalement Simon avait abandonné BGT pour la fin de la saison et personne ne savait pour combien de temps.  
Et David souffrait de voir Simon se détruire ainsi.  
Le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait essayé de lui parler, de l'aider mais il refusait tout contact. Son téléphone avait été brisé des le début de son autodestruction.  
Alors David regardait la déchéance de son ange mystérieux.  
Jusqu'au drame.  
Celui là même qui failli coûter la vie à Simon.  
Alors que David faisait son tour de soins nocturne il était tombé sur une maison vide.  
Alors David sorti en courant de la maison, se ruant dans le jardin pour voir si il n'était pas sorti.  
Il finit par le trouver allongé contre un arbre. Les hautes herbes caressaient doucement la peau dévoilée de ses avants bras et il avait les yeux fermés. Comme si il dormait. Sauf que quand David s'approcha vraiment de lui il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient vitreux, et rit doucement.  
\- J'aurais du m'en douter... David...  
David se précipita et se jeta a genoux a côté de lui.  
\- Simon... Je... Ça va aller...  
Il vérifia son pouls et son haleine et fut surpris de ne pas y trouver d'irrégularités. Il eu un mauvais pressentiment et regard attentivement le sol autour d'eux. Il était légèrement poisseux et étrangement rouge pour un sol d'été...  
Alors qu'il comprit il retourna son patron et crush avant de gémir de désespoir en voyant la plaie dans son dos. Le tee-shirt à manches courtes gris était trempé de sang et une large tache s'étendait autour de la plaie béante.  
Sans tarder il appela les secours qui firent aussi vite que possible. Lorsqu'enfin les sirènes et le gyrophare furent a portée de vue il était assis dans l'herbe, serrant le corps inanimé et presque vide de sang dans ses bras.

Lorsque Simon fut sorti de son inconscience il eut un David plus fatigué et maigre que jamais dans les bras, un David qui le suppliait de ne plus refaire ce genre de chose, un David très inquiet qui relâchait enfin la pression et qui sera, le plus délicatement possible, Simon dans ses bras pendant un très très long moment. Suffisamment long pour que Simon, épuisé par sa désintoxication, s'endorme contre son torse.  
Cette nuit la David dormit bien, la première fois depuis une longue semaine a veiller sur l'homme brisé.

Le lendemain David avoua ses sentiments a Simon, parce que la vie est trop courte et imprévisible pour perdre du temps. Et Simon lui avoua que c'était a cause de ses sentiments pour lui qu'il avait prit peur de subir un nouveau rejet qu'il l'avait repoussé et qu'il avait commencé à faire n'importe quoi.

\- Il n'existe pas de mots assez fort pour te dire à que point je suis désolé David...  
\- Simon... C'est moi qui suis désolé ! J'aurais du insister ou... Essayer quelque chose...

Sauf que la cause de sa blessure était que au fait que Simon était sorti s'aérer et avait trébuché. Il était tombé sur le dos sur la bouteille qu'il tenait dans les mains et qu'il avait lâché au début de sa chute et qui s'était brisée. Il avait ensuite réussi à se trainer contre un arbre pour voir autre chose que le ciel alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait y rester. Simon ne s'était pas blessé volontairement mais dieu qu'il s'en voulait pour les soucis qu'il avait causés à David !

Simon avait la gorge nouée par les différentes émotions violentes qui s'agitaient en lui. Il finit par redresser son visage et planter ses yeux dans ceux de son amour, au bord des larmes. Cela faisait trop de temps qu'il n'avait pas montré la véritable nature de ses sentiments devant quelqu'un. Alors que la première larme coulait il enfoui son visage dans le cou du plus jeune, honteux de ses larmes. David, touché par la confiance de Simon l'enferma dans une étreinte douce et le laissa pleurer, passant et repassant sa main dans les cheveux courts du plus petit des deux hommes.  
Il était sauvé, tout allait aller mieux, ils étaient ensemble et a deux plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter.


	4. Damon #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais cet UA Cofee Shop dans un coin.  
> Alors le voilà.  
> Parce que l'inspiration est toujours un être étrange qui arrive au plus mauvais moment.

David était assis sur une banquette.   
Il sirotait son café tranquillement.   
Le salon était plein mais il était agréable d’écouter les gens parler en réfléchissant à son nouveau projet, un carnet posé sur la table devant lui et une page recouverte par de multiples dessins et schémas par le crayon qu’il faisait tourner entre ses doigts.  
Il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis un moment lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’on lui parlait.  
\- et donc je voulais savoir si je pouvais..?  
\- Hu ? Pardon j’étais perdu dans les pensées vous pouvez répéter ?

L’homme en face de lui portait un sac à dos gris clair parsemé de pin’s représentant des logos de groupes de musique. David lui sourit d’un air désolé et l’enjoignit a reprendre sa phrase.  
\- Le café est plein et vous êtes seul à votre table alors... je me demandais si je pouvais l’installer en face de vous ou si cela vous dérangerait...  
\- Faites donc mon ami !  
\- Merci beaucoup !  
L’homme s’installa et posa son sac sur la place libre a côté de lui. Il en sorti un vieil ordinateur portable au dos recouvert d’autocollants divers et variés. Il l’ouvrit et l’alluma rapidement avant que David n’engage la conversation de nouveau.  
\- Puisque nous sommes destinés a partager cette table peut-être pourrions-nous échanger nos prénoms et partir sur un tutoiement ?  
\- Bien sur ! Moi c’est Simon !

Simon lui tendit la main que David serra en se présentant. Simon avait les cheveux déjà grisonnants mais il paraissait plus jeune a cause de son look, composé d’un tee shirt ample a logo ACDC, d’un bermuda ample et de baskets noires. Son sac a dos et ses lunettes de soleil faisait que lorsqu’on le croisait on le prenait pour un touriste. Après tout il n’y avait pas beaucoup de gens pour porter ce genre de tenues même en automne.  
\- Et que fais tu dans la vie Simon ?  
L’homme qui venait de commander le regarda un long moment avant de répondre.  
\- Je suis producteur stagiaire dans une petit boite. Rien de bien reluisant et toi David ?  
\- Écrivain débutant dans une petite maison d’édition. Rien de bien reluisant non plus.

Simon hocha la tête puis se reconcentra sur son écran. Il travaillèrent un moment en silence avant que Simon ne lève les yeux pour voir David le regarder, l’observer plutôt.  
Il fixa son regard dans les yeux magnétiques de l’homme en face de lui et envoya sa main vers la sienne. Il saisit la main de Simon doucement et passa son pouce sur le dessus doucement.  
Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils se voyaient ni même qu’ils allaient au café aux mêmes horaires mais jamais l’un d’eux n’avait osé faire le premier pas.  
David pouvait citer tous les pins sur son sac a dos. Simon pouvait donner le café que prenait l’habitué en fonction de son humeur.  
Ils se connaissent très bien et tellement peu en même temps.

Leur relation se limitait jusqu’à la veille a des regards dérobés et a des rougissements quand ils étaient repérés.   
Et aujourd'hui par un coup du sort ils se parlaient enfin.   
\- Viendrais tu chez moi pour prendre un verre ?   
David avait chuchoté et Simon acquiesça distraitement, trop obnubilé par David pour remarquer le patron qui souriait dans son coin et pour faire attention a ce qu'il faisait. Il sourit doucement et rougit quand l'écrivain lui sourit aussi.  
\- Partons maintenant ?  
Simon rangea son ordinateur et se leva, son sac a la main, alors que David réglait leurs additions puis ils sortirent dans le cœur de Londres en discutant gaiement, aucun d'eux ne remarquant qu'ils s'étaient prit la main d'une manière tellement naturelle que c'était comme si ils l'avaient fait toute leur vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense en écrire un pour la Saint-Valentin mais je ne suis pas sur de ce que cela donnerai...  
> Ainsi si j'en poste un vous aurez été prévenus et si au contraire je ne le fais pas il arrivera surement plus tard dans la semaine...


	5. Damon - Saint-Valentin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je dois dire que je ne suis pas très fan de cette fête sur le plan personnel mais c'est une bonne occasion pour laisser le drama de côté donc bon...  
> David et Simon ont mérité une pause !
> 
> Mais il est vrai que celui ci est assez court...

David regardait le café couler dans sa tasse préférée. Celle qui arborait fièrement un symbole de batman et qu’il avait depuis un an exactement.

Il était mal réveillé et avait failli faire tomber le sucrier lorsqu’il avait voulu prendre le sucre qui accompagnait chaque matin son fidèle café.  
Autant dire qu’il avait pesté et qu’il était actuellement en train de bougonner contre la lenteur de la machine.  
Il lui semblait que ce matin tout n’était là uniquement pour le ralentir ou l’embêter.

Il récupéra enfin sa tasse et alla s’installer sur une chaise autours de la table de la cuisine pour le siroter distraitement lorsqu’une paire de bras s’enroulèrent autours de son cou.  
\- Bonjour chéri.  
\- Hum... jour’ D’vid...  
\- Comment vas-tu ce matin ?  
\- Hein..? Ah bien mais... café...  
David sourit et posa sa tasse avant de se lever pour aller chercher une autre tasse fumante après avoir ôté le couvercle gardant la chaleur.

\- La voilà.  
Il la posa sur la table et se rassit alors que l’autre homme s’installait sur ses genoux.  
\- Merci Dave’  
\- Avec plaisir Si’

Il sourit en avisant l’air endormi de son mari, regarda le calendrier sur le mur de l’autre côté de la pièce et embrassa le producteur.   
\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon Simon.

Peut-être cette année aurait-il une tasse portant le symbole de Capitain America ou celui de Spider-Man...  
Elle rejoindrait ses consœurs de Batman, Robin, Wonder-Woman, Iron-Man, Doctor Strange et Superman dans le placard à tasses, témoins des Saint-Valentin passées.


	6. Damon #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet OS était à la base une idée sortie lors d'un cours de français particulièrement long et ennuyant et je l'ai développé pendant ce même cours.  
> Lorsque je l'ai retapé je n'ai presque rien modifié... je crois que si mon prof l'avait lu je n'aurais jamais osé le regarder dans les yeux de nouveau parce qu'au verso de la feuille portant la fin du texte il y avait un morceau de lemon. Juste un lemon comme ça, sans raison apparente...

David sourit malicieusement et se leva.   
Il se dirigea droit vers Simon et se pencha, attrapant son visage pour l'embrasser.   
Alors qu'Ant et Dec commentaient l'action en riant David tenta de se reculer mais fut attrapé par les bras de Simon autour de sa nuque. 

Au grand choc de tous, surtout de David, Simon lui roula une galoche magnifique et se recula.   
En avisant l'air perdu et haletant du comédien il commença à rire, un rire chaud et grave, réveillant par la même occasion Amanda et Alesha qui avaient figé, Ant et Dec qui riaient nerveusement et le public qui se mit à siffler et applaudir.   
\- Zut je crois que je l'ai cassé...  
David restait immobile, les yeux écarquillés comme un poisson. Simon rit encore et passa sa main devant ses yeux sans réaction.  
\- Simon, si vous continuez nous allons encore devoir encore en changer...  
Amanda finit sa phrase en gloussant, perdant son sérieux et manquant de s'étouffer tellement elle riait alors qu'Alesha avala de travers et commença à tousser.  
Avec un nouveau rire Simon pinça gentiment la joue de David sans obtenir de nouvelle réaction.  
Il regarda Dec, gloussa et saisit son verre. Il reconsidéra la question et se dit qu'après ça il ne risquait plus grand chose. Il le vida alors sur le haut du crâne de David, le réveillant sous la sensation de froid. Ce dernier sursauta brutalement et manqua de tomber, rattrapé de peu par Simon qui le rassit délicatement. Il ne tarda pas à se relever et à partir en direction d'une pièce au calme. Il en pleurerait presque de rage.

Il entendit une pause être annoncée et l'équipe rire un peu de ses mésaventures avant de refermer la porte et de s'effondrer.

Simon prit rapidement congé et suivit David comme il le pouvait avant de trouver la bonne pièce. Lorsqu'il voulu ouvrir la porte elle resta cependant bloquée.  
\- David... Je suis désolé de vous avoir blessé...  
David se tenait appuyé contre le panneau, la tête entre ses bras eux mêmes posés sur ses genoux. Il renifla et se décala de façon à ce que si le producteur ouvrait la porte lui même se retrouvait derrière le battant.  
\- Je suis sincèrement désolé...  
Simon ressaya d'ouvrir la porte et, à sa grande surprise, elle se laissa faire. Il passa la tête dans la pièce sombre et fit un pas en avant. Il finit par entrer totalement et referma la porte, laissant comme seule source de lumière la petite lucarne. Il ne vit pas David immédiatement et s'était assis contre le panneau avant de s'apercevoir de la position du comédien. 

Dès lors il se rapprocha et se pencha vers lui, posant sa main sur son épaule.  
\- J'étais sincère.  
David releva la tête, les yeux pleins d'incompréhension.  
\- Lorsque je t'ai embrassé... J'étais sincère. Vraiment.

Le silence de David poussa Simon à parler plus.  
\- Je... Je ne rêve plus que de toi... Ton odeur... Tes bras...  
Honteux le producteur se détourna du comédien et finit sa phrase.  
\- Je suis amoureux... De toi...

Il se senti tiré contre un torse ferme et puissant, une main dans le creux de ses reins, l'autre contre son crâne. Il avait le visage enfoui dans le cou du plus grand.  
Ils étaient bien là.  
David finit par redresser la tête de Simon et colla ses lèvres contre celles du plus vieux avant de lui rouler la pelle de sa vie. En avisant son air hagard il rit légèrement et le reprit contre lui en souriant doucement.


	7. Damon #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...  
> Je sais pas ni d'où il sort, ni pourquoi mais bon... le voilà.

David se tourna vers l'opposé de la table des juges, vers Simon plus précisément.  
Il fixa son regard sur le producteur alors qu'il donnait l'impression d'être focalisé sur ce que disait Amanda, qui n'était visiblement pas dupe du réel objectif de son regard, et dévorait le corps de son patron du regard.

Alesha regarda rapidement David, pour le trouver complètement focalisé sur les yeux de Simon, puis tourna la tête vers Simon qui... qui regardait aussi David dans les yeux avec un air un peu niais...

Amanda soupira et annonça une pause, alors que les techniciens réglaient les détails elle tapota l'épaule de Simon, qui revint aussi sec à la réalité, et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
\- Simon, je ne doute pas que David soit très intéressant à regarder mais il y a une pause de faite... Donc je vous suggère de venir avec nous pour pouvoir dévorer David du regard dans la loge ou nous serons relativement à l'abris du public et des caméras...  
Le plus vieux juge acquiesça et se leva, légèrement honteux alors que David reprenait aussi pied avec la réalité et se levait aussi, suivant ses collègues.

Amanda soupira. Vivement que l'un d'entre eux fasse le premier pas parce que de les perdre aussi souvent devenait fatiguant. Surtout qu'ils agissaient comme des adolescents à se regarder ainsi, détourner le regard lorsqu'ils étaient surpris et à nier toute affirmation venant des autres. C'était décidé elle allait reprendre ces boulets en main !

Lors de la pause annoncée David re-buga sur Simon et inversement. Un soupir fatigué venant d'Alesha la conforta dans son idée et elle fini par se relever et, mettant les poingts sur les hanches, à leur hurler dessus que "Je n'en peux plus de vous voir agir comme des poissons hors de l'eau dès que l'un d'entre vous parle à l'autre !" et que "Vous vous êtes vu un peu ? Bon sang ! Pire que des adolescents prépubères !".  
Alesha à ses côtés acquiesçait silencieusement, faisant se tasser Simon sur son siège et geindre David. On aurait alors dit deux petits chiots que l'on grondait pour une bêtise.

Alors on ne s'étonna pas plus que ça quand elle enferma -on ne sait comment- David et Simon dans la même pièce et qu'elle leur jura de ne les libérer que lorsqu'ils auraient enfin fait changer les choses.

Et autant dire que les deux hommes étaient rouges briques lorsqu'ils avaient compris de quoi elle parlait. Et qu'ils avaient finalement avoué ce qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre. Et que c'était une Amanda exaspérée qui rouvrit la porte du placard exigu dans lequel ils avaient passé l'heure précédente. Et qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que parler dans ce placard...


	8. Damon #7

David s'éveilla et tâtonna à côté de lui. Personne. Il gémit et enfoui son visage dans son oreiller. Evidemment qu'il était seul... Mais son rêve avait été si réalise. Lara était partie une semaine plus tôt, définitivement, et celui qu'il voulait serer dans ses bras était dans la chambre voisine. Pas dans son lit non. David voulait Simon, le sentir, le câliner, l'embrasser, le toucher, l'aimer. Que de choses douces et impossibles. Mais Simon était dans une autre chambre de cet hôtel, Simon restait loin de lui.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se redressa, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir après ça. Cependant quelqu'un frappa et entra dans la chambre. Mais alors que David allait le renvoyer il s'aperçut que son visiteur n'était nul autre que Simon. Lorsqu'il vit l'air fatigué et suppliant du plus vieux il se résolu, se rallongea, ouvrit la couette et laissa le producteur s'installer contre lui, la tête sur son abdomen. Le comédien n'osait y croire mais il finit par refermer ses bras autours de Simon, fermant les yeux aussi.

Simon, dont le nez était dans le cou de David, sourit et posa ses lèvres sur la peau nue de la gorge de l'écrivain. Il se blotti ensuite un peu plus contre lui et David, complètement détendu s'endormi rapidement.

Lorsqu'au petit matin il s'éveilla en sentant un corps contre le sien il sourit en voyant la mine groggy d'un Simon qui s'éveillait aussi manifestement. Cependant lorsqu'il murmura un petit « bonjour » et embrassa David chastement le plus grand se permit de sourire véritablement. Tout irait mieux.


	9. Damon #8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte est long.  
> Un des plus longs sur ce ship pour le moment (le 16/02/2021 quand j'écris cette note).  
> Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai écrit à la première personne. Ni pourquoi je l'ai écrit.  
> Il est venu d'un commentaire sur la fanvidéo Damon dont le lien est ci-après (Je ne suis pas sur que le site prennent en compte les liens...) : https://youtu.be/i0AYaNMod14  
> Ce commentaire (je serai incapable de le retrouver) m'a conduit à écrire ça.  
> Je ne sais pas si je dois en être fier ou non...
> 
> Je viens de re-remarquer que je faisais mention de drogue/idées de suicide/dépression/alcoolisme/etc...  
> Voilà vous êtes prévenus !

C'était encore une journée banale.  
Des auditions à ne plus en finir.  
Les commentaires amusants d'Ant et Dec.  
Alesha et Amanda qui essayaient de rattraper les commentaires de David et mon humeur fade comme elles le pouvaient.  
Et David.  
David et ses commentaires stupides.  
David qui se levait en applaudissant chaque acte masculin un tant soit peu agréable à regarder.  
David qui remettait tout en question.  
Et David qui jouait avec mes sentiments.

Oh il n'était pas au courant de ce que je ressens pour lui.  
Mais de le voir batifoler toute la journée et draguer tout ce qui en a dans le pantalon est juste... Au delà de mes forces.  
Alors je tenais.  
Mais uniquement pour le besoin de l'émission.  
Je gardais mon caractère froid habituel, mes remarques sarcastiques et mes piques douloureuses.

Quand ma journée se finissait je rentrai chez moi.  
Regardai la maison avec nostalgie.  
Je me souvenais de ce que cela faisait quand Lauren était encore à la maison.  
Sauf que nous avions mis fin à notre relation quelques mois plus tôt.  
Quand nous nous sommes rendu compte que ce n'était plus que de l'amitié.  
Que nous ne nous touchions plus.  
Que nous ne nous embrassions plus.  
Que les petits surnoms étaient passés de "mon cœur" à "Lauren-chou".  
Sans regrets ni remords nous avions alors choisi de laisser tomber cette relation devenue étouffante.  
Un commun accord qui nous a fait plus de bien que de mal.  
Sauf depuis que je me souviens.

La solitude n'a jamais été une bonne chose.  
Encore moins chez moi.  
J'ai toujours été amer, froid, violent parfois lors de ces périodes.  
Alors je comblais ma solitude comme je le pouvais.  
La musique trippante et l'alcool aidaient beaucoup à s'occuper l'esprit.  
Et ces substances aussi.  
Celle dont on ne parle jamais en bien sauf si l'on en consomme.

Sauf que lorsque j'étais dans ce monde de couleur et de musique le visage d'une personne revenait.  
C'était ainsi que je m'étais rendu compte que, plus encore que mon whiskey ou que ces joints que je fumais, David était ma dépendance.  
A partir de ce moment là aller à BGT n'était plus juste un travail mais un moyen de voir celui qui était devenu sans le savoir ma raison de vivre.   
Ma raison de ne pas tout plaquer pour aller claquer ma fortune dans je-ne-sais quel attrape-nigaud.   
Ma raison de ne pas avaler les tablettes de pilules dans ma table de nuit et de ne pas m'éveiller le lendemain.   
Ma raison pour ne pas couper ce qui pulse à mon poignet et qui me contraint à respirer.

Alors j'allais à BGT.   
Je voyais David.   
J'allais "bien".   
Je vivais lors de ces moments ou David se frottait contre moi.   
Ces moments ou David me touchait.   
Ou David riait en me regardant.   
Ou David me prêtait attention.   
A bien y réfléchir je devais ressembler à un chiot en manque d'attentions...  
Et honnêtement, ressembler à un chiot en manque d'attentions ne me gêne pas tant que ça. Parce que c'est David qui était le centre de mes pensées.   
Au point ou mes rêves étaient peuplés de David.   
En bon comme en mauvais.   
Lors de ces nuits ou je rêvais de ses bras autour de mon corps, de son souffle dans ma nuque, de son odeur, c'était une sorte de paradis.   
Mais après ça je me sentais mal, triste et désespéré en réalité.   
Et lors de ces nuits ou je rêvais que je lui avouais ce que je ressentait je me faisais rejeter par un David froid et souvent très méprisant.   
Mais ces nuits là me laissaient un arrière goût de peur, de tristesse et me faisaient surtout pleurer.

Du coup je dormais de moins en moins.  
J'étais fatigué.   
Mais ainsi j'échappais à ces rêves douloureux.   
Des fois je manquais de m'endormir un peu n'importe où.   
La dernière fois c'était sur les canapés de la loge commune. J'étais assis et j'écoutais distraitement David discuter avec Alesha et Amanda. Le volume régulier et agréable de leurs voix me berçait et je m'endormais sans vraiment le réaliser. C'était David qui m'avait secoué avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. Aucun d'eux n'avait le cœur à me sortir du sommeil qui semblait cruellement me manquer m'avait-il dit. Leur geste m'avait touché. Mais depuis je faisais attention à ne plus m'endormir dans ce genre d'endroits car, même si pour la première fois depuis longtemps je n'avais pas fait de mauvais rêve je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le refaire.   
Cela avait soulevé beaucoup de questions la première fois alors hors de question que cela arrive une seconde.

Le soir qui mit fin à mes conneries fut le lendemain de la finale de BGT.   
J'étais un peu ivre ce soir là.   
Après tout je finissais de fêter la fin de la saison en cours.   
Je me trouvais dans mon salon.   
J'étais quand même bien éméché pour un début de soirée.   
Et, si j'avais commencé à décrocher doucement de mes addictions de type joints, l'alcool coulerait à flot cette nuit là c'était certain.   
J'avais commencé ma soirée à la bière, rien de bien méchant donc. Puis j'étais passé aux alcools plus forts.   
Avec du Rhum-planteur par exemple.   
Un mélange corsé qui me promettait de ne pas finir la nuit debout mais affalé quelque part à cuver de tout cet alcool.

Sauf que David, Alesha et Amanda arrivèrent.   
Je n'avais pas prévu de les recevoir.   
Je n'étais à vrai dire même pas au courant.   
Alors bien sur les cadavres de bière, la musique, le joint allumé dans le cendriller et le verre d'alcool fort ainsi que ses bouteilles encore à moitié pleines trônaient autours du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais effondré et une musique électro de mauvais goût faisait vibrer les basses étaient des signes plus que visibles de mon état déplorable.   
Mais l'ordinateur et donc le contrôler de ma playlist était trop loin pour mon corps éméché et fatigué par les substances nocives que j'avais absorbé.   
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent je m'en rendis à peine compte.  
Il fallut qu'Alesha coupe la musique et que David agite ses doigts devant mes yeux pour que je reconnecte.  
A ce moment là je me rendis compte de la présence de ces trois silhouettes dans mon champ de vision et j'essaya d'articuler quelque chose qui serait compréhensible mais qui au final ressemblait plus à "Dvidkeskamandaleshla?" un espèce de son étrange et qui ne voulait absolument rien dire.  
Avec le joint à moitié fumé plus tôt mes idées, déjà floutées par les bières et cocktails, étaient colorés et mélangées en une espèce de bouillie d'idées, de mots et de sons plus qu'étranges et, si je reconnaissais les visages, les attitudes des trois nouveaux occupants de la pièce ne me disaient rien.  
Je n'avais après tout jamais vu David inquiet ainsi ou Alesha tirant une tête étrange à mi-chemin entre le dégoût face à l'état de la pièce et la pitié pour ma pauvre carcasse effondrée moitié sur le sol moitié sur le vieux fauteuil défoncé. Amanda avait ramassé une partie des vieilles bouteilles vides et avait finalement été cherché un sac poubelle pour y cacher les traces de ma déchéance. Ainsi Alesha l'aida à récupérer les corps de verres allongés à travers la pièce, à vider les cendriers et à ramasser les emballages vides alors que David me retirait mon verre des mains et me soulevait comme il le pouvait pour me porter ailleurs que sur les canapés de mon salon.

J'étais lourd. Je le savais.  
Surtout dans cet état là.  
Mais David me porta quand même dans ses bras.  
Il m'amena dans ma chambre. Là il m'installa sur mon lit, me retira mes vêtements sales et sorti une tenue me servant de pyjama.  
Il me l'enfila et alla chercher un gant pour me faire un brin de toilette et revint avec l'objet convoité.  
Il me le passa sur le visage, le torse, les épaules et alla le remettre à sa place avant de venir me coucher.  
Je n'étais pas vraiment conscient de ce qui se passait.  
Juste que j'étais bien là, avec quelqu'un qui prenait soin de moi comme quand j'étais plus jeune, dans un lit chaud.  
Alors quand je sentis que la personne bienveillante s'en allait je me suis accroché à son bras. Comme un koala à sa branche.  
Il essaya d'abord de s'en aller avant de renoncer. Alors il s'installa à côté de moi, sur les couvertures et habillé, avant d'appeler Amanda pour la prévenir.  
Il lui expliqua que je ne lâchait plus. Et moi je m'endormais.

Je dormis très bien cette nuit là.  
Le lendemain fut difficile oui.  
Mais j'avais dormi comme ça faisais plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas dormi.  
Un sommeil reposant et agréable.  
Peuplé de rêves normaux.  
Mais mon crâne et l'impression qu'il allait exploser me rappelaient que la veille j'avais vraiment abusé sur les doses.  
Ainsi ne fus très surpris quand une main tenant un verre et une pilule se présenta devant mes yeux.  
Comme au ralenti je saisi le verre, aidé par l'autre personne, et je l'amena à mes lèvres pour avaler le cachet de doliprane et le verre d'eau.  
Un vague "merci" murmuré doucement quitta mes lèvres et la gorge sèche avant que je ne me réappuie contre les oreillers.  
Mais lorsque l'oreiller en question bougea je m'immobilisa et tourna la tête.

\- David ? Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?  
Le comédien sourit et me répondit en parlant doucement.  
\- Hier soir tu étais déchiré et quand Amanda, Alesha et moi t'avons trouvé ainsi nous avons rangé un peu et je t'ai porté, changé et couché puis quand j' ai voulu m'en aller tu m'as retenu. Alors je suis resté et je me suis endormi aussi pendant que les filles rentraient chez elles.  
J'étais encore déchiré par mes actions de la veille mais j'avais cette fois ci l'esprit clair.

Ainsi je me tourna contre lui et me lova contre son torse, le nez enfoui dans sa poitrine.  
J'étais bien là.  
David m'embrassa le crâne et alors qu'il se remettait dans sa position précédente je me redressa et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord il ne me répondit pas puis, alors que je rétractais il saisit ma nuque avec ses mains et me répondit avidement, sa bouche jouant avec mes lèvres.  
Il me dominait et j'adorais ça. J'étais à ma place au creux de ses bras alors que ses lèvres dévoraient les miennes. C'était tellement agréable.  
Il finit par reculer et je plaçait ma tête dans sa nuque, laissant un baisser glisser au passage.  
\- David... Je... Je t'aime tu vois. Et... Ça me rongeait... Et... La... Heu... L'alcool... Et les...heu... Les joints... C'était... Hrrem parce que ça... Me... Rongeait et je... Heu...  
Je n'arrivais pas a m'exprimer et ça me frustrait à un point... Heureusement comme toujours David était là.  
\- C'est tes sentiments qui t'ont entraîné la dedans ? Si' tu devrais le savoir pourtant... Avec tout les indices que je laisse derrière moi...  
Il prit une grande inspiration et releva ma tête.  
\- Je suis amoureux de toi Simon. Depuis le premier jour. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré en réalité. Je... Mes sentiments le rongeaient aussi et je dois avouer que j'étais venu pour te les avouer à l'origine mais Amanda et Alesha se sont greffées à mon expédition et je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion vu comme tu étais hier. Alors voilà. Je te le dis et redis. Je t'aime Simon. Quels que soient tes défauts je suis amoureux.

La suite ? Seul le temps pourra nous la souffler mais une chose est sure : David a trouvé Simon et il ne compte pas le lâcher de si tôt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais fumé pendant la première correction avant le post sur Wattpad mais ça devait être un truc comme mon dernier contrôle de maths : violent et destructeur parce que j'ai oublié la moitié des fautes et j'ai même inventé des mots...


	10. Damon #9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais écris une fic y'a un moment en écoutant une musique particulière. 
> 
> Peut-on la qualifier de "song-fic" ?
> 
> Donc voilà je sais pas ce que ça va donner...  
> C'est au final celui là (à l'heure actuelle et donc le 16/02/2021 toujours) le plus long de ce recueuil...  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Chanson : Femme like U de K-Maro

Yes, baby come on  
Hey Martinez, ready, girl?  
C'mon, let's do this, gangsta

Simon se tourna dans son lit et regarda autours de lui.   
Le lit était grand, trop pour lui.   
Il était de nouveau seul ce soir.   
C'était devenu définitif depuis sa séparation avec Lauren. Avant ce n'était qu'occasionnellement. Puis ils s'étaient mis à dormir ensemble de moins en moins souvent jusqu'à faire chambre à part puis se séparer.   
Cela s'était fait sans heurt, naturellement.   
Ils ne s'aimaient plus comme avant alors ils avaient rompu le reste de relation qui les maintenaient ensemble et partageaient la garde de leur fils.

Donne-moi ton cœur, baby  
Ton corps, baby

Hors Simon pensait à quelqu'un en particulier lorsqu'il repensait à son nouveau statut de célibataire. Quelqu'un de divorcé et célibataire aussi.   
Un homme qu'il côtoyait souvent.   
Son employé et son ami.   
Simon se souvenait de toutes ses fois ou celui sur qui il crushait (oui il connaissait ce terme et n'était pas si vieux que ça merci bien) avait dévoilé sa peau nue, son torse ou encore ses jambes lors d'actes chauds.

Donne-moi ton bon vieux funk  
Ton rock, baby  
Ta soul, baby

Il revoyait les danses stupidement drôles de l'autre juge, le visage rieur de David lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose qui faisait rire le public, les techniciens ou lui même tout simplement.   
L'air victorieux qu'il affichait lorsque Simon riait d'une de ses blagues, cette tête qui valait tout l'or du monde temps qu'il en était à l'origine.

Chante avec moi, je veux une femme like you  
Pour m'emmener au bout du monde  
Une femme like you, hey

Et ces moments ou le plus jeune chantait.   
C'était des moments, des souvenirs que Simon chérissaient car ils étaient assez rares et surtout David chantait très bien. Vraiment très bien.   
Alors quand Simon revivait un de ces moments là il avait le sourire pour le reste de la journée.   
Il lui suffisait de voir le sourire éclatant de David pour que sa journée se passe mieux.

Donne-moi ton cœur, baby  
Ton corps, baby  
Donne-moi ton bon vieux funk  
Ton rock, baby  
Ta soul, baby  
Chante avec moi, je veux un homme like you

Oh oui il voulait un homme comme lui, un homme qui l'aimerai comme il était et non pour ce qu'il représentait.   
Un homme comme David.   
En bon hétéro Simon avait préalablement rejeté fermement cette idée mais il s'assumait de plus en plus bi et non juste hétéro.

Bad boy, tu sais que tu me plais  
Un homme like you, hey

David avait cet air de mauvais garçon parfois, un air qui ne le rendait que plus attirant encore aux yeux de Simon.   
C'était un homme comme lui qu'il voulait c'était David qu'il voulait.

Quand tu chantes, j'oublie, j'ai plus le moindre soucis  
J'ai le mal qui fuit, tu donnes un sens à ma vie  
Et puis j'sais pas qu'est-ce qui se passe  
T'as ce regard dans la face  
Qui me ramène à la case départ là où j'suis parti  
Nous ramène à la soirée du bar quand on est sorti

Il ressentait parfois encore les bras de David autour de lui, et ce soir là il ne rêvait que de ça, que de ses bras chauds, de son torse large et de ses mains sur lui.   
S'en était presque une drogue, une drogue dont il était irrémédiablement accro.

Et c'est cette même complicité qui s'installe  
Quand on est sur la scène et qu'on brille sous la même étoile  
Quand ta voix croise la mienne, que j'ai ta soul dans mes veines  
Que mon vibe coule dans les tiennes

Il se tourna encore un instant avant de trouver la bonne position et il ferma les yeux, demain serait un autre jour. Demain il lui dirait.   
Pour retrouver cette sensation de chaleur et de plénitude lorsque David le tenait contre lui.

Femme, t'es belle et quand tu chantes t'es sexy  
Flash sur elle, miss my baby

David était beau, pas dans le sens des canons de beautés mais beau avec un caractère et une façon d'être qui rendait son cas plus intéressant et plus beau encore.  
Il s'endormit avec l'image du sourire de David en tête ce soir là.

Donne-moi ton cœur, baby  
Ton corps, baby

David regardait le plafond de sa chambre depuis près d'une heure maintenant.   
Il ne cessait de penser à tout et à rien en même temps, de penser à une personne en particulier puis à ses amis en général, de penser à cet homme dont les yeux le hantaient puis aux yeux d'autres personnes indistinctes.

Donne-moi ton bon vieux funk  
Ton rock, baby  
Ta soul, baby

David pensait souvent au sourire de cet homme, sa voix, son visage, ses expressions, son tout. David tombait encore sous le charme de son collègue.   
Il retombait amoureux de son patron.

Chante avec moi, je veux une femme like you  
Pour m'emmener au bout du monde  
Une femme like you, hey

Simon était la seule personne hantant ses pensées ainsi, le seul à qui il pouvait penser et avoir le sourire au lèvres durant des heures à cause de son regard, le seul qui le laissait pantelant après un contact visuel.

Donne-moi ton cœur, baby  
Ton corps, baby  
Donne-moi ton bon vieux funk  
Ton rock, baby  
Ta soul, baby  
Chante avec moi, je veux un homme like you

Simon ne chantait pas, il ne dansait pas, il ne faisait rien de très artistique en soit.   
Mais il était parfait ainsi.   
Sans talent particulier pour le chant, la musique, la danse, les arts.   
Mais il était incroyable ainsi.

Bad boy, tu sais que tu me plais  
Un homme like you, hey

Il avait cet air froid continuellement.   
Cet air fermé et pourtant tellement craquant quand il vous fixait ainsi.   
Tel un bad boy.   
Et David aimait ce bad boy là.

Complices, on leur donne un bon son live  
Soulmate, à la Diddy, Mary J.Blige  
Glamourous, ton style et ton charme  
T'es fabulous, un délice pour un mec à dames

Il était à vrai dire complètement sous le charme de celui qui était son employeur.   
Pas une nuit ne se passait sans qu'il ne pense à lui.   
Pas un rêve sans sa présence.   
Pas une journée sans un souvenir le concernant.

Mmh baby-baby, si tu savais comme j'te mmh baby-baby  
Crois-moi que l'atmosphère est parfaite  
Et plus tu chantes, plus j'glisse sur la pente et j'perds la tête  
Deux vies, deux voix qui se rencontrent  
Deux histoires qui se racontent  
Une chanson pour le dire

Et David voulait juste le hurler.   
Hurler son amour pour cet homme.   
Hurler ses sentiments.   
Hurler ce qu'il pensait réellement de lui.   
Hurler l'évidence.

Y'a les mots, les images pour le décrire  
Une belle rencontre à l'ancienne  
Prends un flash, y'a de la magie sur scène  
Le rideau tombe et c'est terminé  
Une belle collabo, des mots sur une feuille pour se rappeler

La majorité du temps il pensait à leur première émission ensemble.   
Il avait tellement stressé de tout rater que Cowell avait fini par craquer et lui avait demandé de déstresser parce que quoi qu'il en soit cela se passerai bien.   
Cela n'avait pas été très doux sur le ton employé mais David avait instantanément déstressé.   
L'homme avait fait un miracle.

Donne-moi ton cœur, baby  
Ton corps, baby  
Donne-moi ton bon vieux funk  
Ton rock, baby  
Ta soul, baby  
Chante avec moi, je veux une femme like you  
Pour m'emmener au bout du monde  
Une femme like you, hey

Il finit par s'endormir, le rire de Simon tournant en boucle dans son esprit fatigué et amoureux.   
Un grand sourire aux lèvres il avait le visage paisible et détendu.

Donne-moi ton cœur, baby  
Ton corps, baby

Simon était dans le canapé de la zone commune des loges à maquillage de l'after party.   
Il stressait.   
Beaucoup.   
Devant lui David discutait avec Amanda et Alesha se faisait refaire son maquillage.

Donne-moi ton bon vieux funk  
Ton rock, baby  
Ta soul, baby  
Chante avec moi, je veux un homme like you

Il lui dirait après, quand les filles seront sorties ou qu'il aura pu coincer David.   
Il le ferai. Il avait préparé un discours et tout le tralala pour l'occasion.

Bad boy, tu sais que tu me plais  
Un homme like you, hey

David finit par arrêter sa discussion avec Amanda et sorti de la pièce avant que Simon ne le suive et ne le rattrape pour parler "des modalités de certaines choses".   
\- David attendez !   
L'homme s'arrêta et se retourna, surprit que Simon l'aborde ainsi.  
\- Oui qu'y a t'il ?   
\- J'aimerai vous parler dans un coin tranquille si possible.   
David sourit et le laissa entrer dans sa loge, lui a sa suite et referma la porte.

Donne-moi ton cœur  
Donne-moi ton corps  
Donne-moi ta soul  
Ton rock'n'roll

Simon était paniqué.   
Il était face à David et devait maintenant lui avouer.   
Et c'était tout sauf facile.   
Ses mains étaient moites et il hyperventilait.

Je veux une femme like you  
Un homme like you

Le plus jeune s'assit sur le canapé et fit s'installer Simon avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui frotter le dos pour le calmer.   
Il fut étonné que son patron ne le repousse pas cette fois ci et, qu'au contraire, il ne se fonde dans l'étreinte.

Donne-moi ton cœur, baby  
Ton corps, baby  
Donne-moi ton bon vieux funk  
Ton rock, baby  
Ta soul, baby  
Chante avec moi, je veux une femme like you

\- David... Tu avais raison tu sais ? Je ne suis pas aussi hétéro que ce que je le prétend.   
Il laissa planer un petit silence et reprit.   
\- Et je suis amoureux de toi.   
Simon avait largué la bombe et se tut, les paupières plissées d'appréhension.

Pour m'emmener au bout du monde  
Une femme like you, hey

\- Je t'aime aussi Simon.   
David venait de l'avouer. Enfin depuis le temps qu'il le voulait.   
Depuis le temps qu'il butait sur ces mots.

Donne-moi ton cœur, baby  
Ton corps, baby  
Donne-moi ton bon vieux funk  
Ton rock, baby  
Ta soul, baby

Le comédien releva la tête de son homme et l'embrassa doucement.   
Il était enfin heureux, Simon était dans ses bras, il l'embrassait et il l'aimait.   
Tout était parfait.

Chante avec moi, je veux un homme like you  
Bad boy, tu sais que tu me plais  
Un homme like you, hey

Simon rouvrit les yeux et les ancra dans ceux de David.  
Il était avec lui.  
"Tout ira mieux" pensa t'il alors qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau, laissant David prendre possession de sa bouche, sa langue jouant avec la sienne, leurs dents s'entrechoquant légèrement et leurs lèvres se pressant les unes contre les autres passionnément.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je l'ai relu trois fois.  
> Je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça donne...  
> Et je ne sais pas non plus si je peux être content de celui là aussi...


	11. Damon #10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
> Il est 23h.  
> Je l’ai écrit en moins de cinq minutes.  
> Je sais pas pourquoi je le poste.  
> Ni pourquoi je le paufine pas plus.  
> Donc voilà.  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> PS : y’a un petit bout de lemon assez soft là dedans en fait. Donc si vous aimez pas ça faut pas lire ^^

David observait Simon de loin.  
Il observait l’alliance que portait son mari.  
Si beau dans son costume de couleur claires.  
Si beau lorsqu’il se tourna et qu’un sourire éclatant éclaira son visage à la simple vue de son nouveau mari.  
Si beau alors qu’il s’approchait rapidement et qu’il saisissait la main de David dans la sienne.  
Si beau pendant toute la cérémonie.  
Et surtout si beau alors qu’ils fuyaient la fête et les invités.  
Ils grimpèrent quelques escaliers en courant, claquèrent quelques portes, dérangèrent un peu de monde et poussèrent enfin les portes de la chambre dans laquelle ils allaient passer leur nuit de noce.  
David poussa Simon sur le lit et l’embrassa passionnément. D’une manière infiniment plus chaude et profonde que lors de la cérémonie.  
Il ôta sa veste de costume et celle de son, maintenant non pas fiancé mais, mari.  
Il s’allongea sur le plus vieux et commença à faire glisser sa main sur les flancs chauds de son amant. Les sons divins qui sortaient de la bouche si rouge, si belle et si tentante du producteur firent enfler la bosse du pantalon de David plus encore si c’était possible.  
Il embrassa voracement Simon et la suite de leur nuit se perdit dans un tourbillon de hurlements, gémissements et bruits obscènes.  
Le lendemain matin David songeait qu’il était le plus heureux des hommes, allongé dans un grand lit aux draps défaits et un Simon endormi installé au creux de ses bras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que c’est.  
> Ni si c’est bien ou pas.  
> J’avais ça en tête et comme j’ai rien posté depuis un moment le voilà ^^


	12. Damon #11 (suite du 10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay cette fois ci il n’est pas 23h.   
> J’avais envie de faire une sorte d’ "after" donc voilà ^^  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> PS : j’expérimente une nouvelle forme de dialogue. Est-ce qu’elle est mieux que celle que j’utilise d’habitude ?

Simon sorti de la chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine en baillant et se frottant les yeux avec ses poings. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et poussa la porte du bout du pied. Là il entra dans la pièce et alla se laisser tomber sur une chaise après un nouveau bâillement. Une tasse atterrit devant lui et il marmonna un petit "merci" encore tout endormi.

« **\- Bien dormi ?** demanda David qui se tenait à côté du producteur.

 **\- Très.** Simon bailla un peu plus fort et reprit, **Pourquoi n’es-tu pas resté au lit ? Nous sommes samedi et j’avais d’autres plans pour la journée...**

 **\- Je pensais personnellement que je pouvais préparer son petit déjeuner à mon mari et que je lui apporterais au lit sauf que tu as été plus rapide que moi...** » un sourire vint se loger sur les lèvres du comédien qui s’assit sur une chaise à côté de son amant.

Il saisit une tartine et la porta à la bouche de Simon « **\- Fais "Aaaah" !**

 **\- David...** il avisa l’air suppliant de l’autre homme et capitula, un regard blasé coulant sur son mari qui n’en eu cure et poussa simplement la tartine contre ses lèvres. **Bon, bon d’accord !** »

Le plus grand eu un sourire lumineux et fit entrer la tartine beurrée dans la bouche grande ouverte d’un Simon au regard plat et attendant simplement que David lâche le morceau de pain.

Lorsqu’il put enfin manger sa tartine tout seul il avisa son mari et sourit.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu’ils finissaient leur repas Simon se leva et disparu un instant avant de revenir, un paquet dans les bras.

« **\- Je n’ai pas oublié.**

 **\- Pourtant tu avais l’air de l’avoir fait.** David avait un air mi boudeur, mi amusé et saisit un sac posé à ses pieds.

 **\- Je suis un bon comédien**. il abordait un petit sourire malicieux et il s’élargit quand David protesta.

 **\- Moins que moi !** il s’était redressé sur sa chaise et avait une mimique faussement boudeuse sur le visage. **Mais je suis sur que tu fais mieux à manger que moi...** » sur ces mots il pointa du doigt son assiette et gloussa légèrement.

Le producteur tendit le paquet à son mari et sourit en récupérant celui qui lui était destiné. Il rit un peu en voyant David déchirer l’emballage avec un entrain digne d’un enfant de sept ans et déballa le sien avec, si non moins d’entrain, un empressement moins enfantin pour tomber sur un...   
Oh grands dieux...  
David lui avait offert un sextoy.

« **\- Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais m’offrir quelque chose de ce type là David chéri...** Simon leva les yeux vers son mari qui sortait de sa boite une réplique miniature de la première Aston Martin de James Bond. 

\- **Je... Merci mais... Woaw c’est... Trop cool...** » David bégayait, il butait sur les mots pour exprimer son émerveillement et regardait béatement la pièce de collection qu’il tenait dans ses mains. 

Il se leva et passa derrière Simon pour aller la ranger dans une de ses vitrines emplies d’autres pièces de collection. Il revint ensuite dans la cuisine et embrassa son amant et patron passionnément. 

« **\- Merci. Vraiment.**

 **\- Avec plaisir... Bon anniversaire de mariage chéri !** » Simon embrassa tendrement son mari et le tira jusque dans leur chambre, le sextoy toujours en main. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si le format de dialogue ne vous convient pas dites le moi et je changerai en fonction ^^


	13. Damon #12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjoooouuur !  
> Il est 2h du matin !  
> Et une fois ce texte de posté je vais dormir !  
> Voilà voilà !  
> Je sais pas ce que ce sera celui de ce soir :D
> 
> Rating : T par précaution mais à par de la dévalorisation je vois pas trop trop... 
> 
> PS : Je vais bientôt faire une mise à jour du recueil pour ajouter des ratings (un par OS) parce que le 11 (je crois) a un contenu rating T plutôt que K. Et ce doit être de même pour la majorité d'entre eux en fait...

Assis sur une banquette dans un coin des studios de BGT David se tordait nerveusement les doigts.Il avait posé sur une chaise en face de lui un petit écrin et le contemplait depuis plus de dix minutes en réfléchissant intensément. De fréquents soupirs quittaient ses lèvres et sa langue les humidifiait régulièrement. Ce n'était pas comme si Simon allait refuser. Il ne le ferait pas. David en était persuadé. Mais si il le faisait? Le comédien ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il ferait dans ce cas là. Et si il ne voulait finalement pas de lui? Après tout David ne se pensait pas extraordinaire et ne voyait pas réellement ce que les gens utilisent lui trouver. Il était grand, collant, il demandait presque constamment d'attention et était très insistant. Sauf dans les cas graves ou importants. Mais honnêtement il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Simon sortait avec lui. Mais il préférait jusqu'alors profiter sans se poser de questions et aviser au dernier moment.

Il finit par se lever, mettant la petite boîte dans sa poche au passage, et s'avança dans les couloirs jusqu'aux loges et aux espaces attenants. Il poussa la porte de la partie commune et entra, se faisant immédiatement repérer par les autres occupants de la pièce et prendre en charge par une équipe de maquilleurs. Il se laissa faire de bon coeur et papota joyeusement avec le reste de l'équipe en attendant la reprise du tournage.

Le reste de la journée se passa agréablement mais, vers le milieu de l'après-midi, un concurrent entonna le début d'une chanson romantique. A ce moment là David sut que c'était le bon moment. Qu'autrement il n'aurait pas le courage de le faire et il se leva. Il se dirigea vers Simon et fit pivoter le fauteuil avant de s'agenouiller devant lui et de sortir l'écrin de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, laissant entrevoir un éclat doré. 

"- Simon, depuis que je t'ai rencontré j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a allumé la lumière, commença t-il la voix chargée d'émotions, tout est plus beau, plus éclatant. Et quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble j'ai eu l'impression de vivre une sorte de rêve éveillé. Tout se passait à merveille et tu me rends bien plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été. Alors pour que le rêve ne s'arrête jamais je te le demande : Simon Philip Cowell, veux-tu me faire l'immense honneur de devenir mon mari ?

David fixait Simon en attendant sa réponse et commença à paniquer en voyant que les yeux de se dernier se remplissaient de larmes. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Mais Simon porta simplement une main à son coeur.

\- Si je le veux ? sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais grâce aux micros et au silence qui régnait sur le plateau tout le monde l'entendit. Oui ! Bien sur que je le veux !

David se releva et sorti la bague, un anneau d'or gravé de petites runes, et l'enfila au doigt de son fiancé avant de l'embrasser passionnément. A ce moment là l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce explosa en applaudissements, sifflements et manifestations de joies. Amanda et Alesha virent les féliciter en répétant des "oh mon dieu" ou encore "c'est incroyable". Elles furent rapidement rejointes par Ant, Dec et Stephan qui leur sautèrent dans les bras en babillant tout un tas de phrases de félicitations et/ou de menace si ils n'étaient pas dans la liste des témoins.

Le concurrent que David avait coupé dans son acte fut conduit hors de scène par l'équipe technique et convié à revenir le lendemain, les tournages étant suspendus jusqu'au lendemain au vu de ce qui venait de se passer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Je rappelle que je ne suis pas David, pas Simon ni aucune autre des personnes citées ou impliquées dans ce livre. Je ne possède pas de contrôle sur leur vie et je respecte ce qu’ils ont choisis de vivre. 
> 
> Sinon j’espère que ce que vous lisez vous plaît car c’est un plaisir de l’écrire et de le publier ^^


End file.
